Mastershipping
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: What happens when two sexy gamers get together for a project? Read this and find out! Mastershipping.


Duke Devlin let out a sigh. Every now and then, he'd be able to escape his fangirls and just be peaceful. But this, oh this, was different. Being the incredible Devlin, he got bored REALLY easily. He was shocked out of his boredness when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked in his usual low, attractive tone.

"Duke Devlin. I know that voice ANYWHERE." The other person stated. It was Seto Kaiba.

"Seto? What could you possibly want?" He asked, a bit shocked. To be fully honest, he carried a bit of a boy-crush on Seto. Girls weren't the ONLY thing that interested him.

"Well, considering the fact we both work and prosper in the game industry, I thought we could discuss some **things**."

"Things?"

"Precisely."

Duke blushed. Seto's voice was **almost** as attractive as his own.

"Hey Devlin! You still on the line?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm still here." He hesitated a bit, "But…since when do you want to work together?"

"Don't worry about that. Are you interested or what, Devlin?"

"Okay. I'll come to KC to discuss this a little further. That okay?"

"Fine. Just don't distract my workers with you bringing sexy back."

"What do you mean?"

"The theme music."

"What theme music?"

"The…nevermind it."

"I'll be right over."

Seto hung up and Duke sprang upstairs to grab some things.

While he dashed by the mirror, he backed up to admire "The Devlin". He noticed something out of place! Blush. There was BLUSH. The light red dust flooded his cheeks. He NEVER blushed. Not even around the hottest chicks! But with…Seto…? He shook his head and told himself, "It's just a little hot."

"That's what they all say, Duke." His conscience warned.

He started walking, "Oh shut up. What do YOU know?"

"YOU. I know you."

Duke shook the thoughts out of his head and got in his car. His sexy car.

Seto hung up the phone and sat at his desk. Duke Devlin would NOT charm him. Like he does every other human being on the planet. Every girl he strutted by would "wet" her panties and/or faint by his total sexiness. Maximum hottitude. Seto groaned. He couldn't believe he just said that, even in his thoughts. What the hell was going on? Why the hell is he acting like…

"SETO!" Mokuba called at the top of his lungs, for the fifth time.

"Wha-Mokuba? When the hell did you step into my office?"

"I've been standing here for like a minute now! Some hot guy named…Duke Devlin is here for you."

"Let him in."

Duke walked up to Seto's desk, his usual swagger naming his step.

"Devlin." Seto applauded mockingly, "You've graced my presence. Let's roll out the red carpet."

"Nah, to cliché. Bring out the green one, to match my emerald eyes." He teased back.

"Whatever." Seto became irritated with the dice boy's attitude. "Come with me, Devlin." Seto ordered, walking briskly out of the room expecting the heartthrob to follow.

Swaggering along, Duke did as he was told. "So, what's the biz S.K.?" he asked as they moved along.

"S.K.? I prefer you to NOT call me that, Dice-Boy."

"Sure thing…S.K."

Seto angrily growled at the teen, spying him over his shoulder.

Duke smiled. That kind of turned him on.

Seto opened the double doors to a huge room with a huge table smack-dab in the middle. Chairs surrounded the perimeter of the table.

"Pick a seat." Seto ordered even more aggressively.

Duke plopped down in a chair in the direct middle of the table. After all, he was the "center" of attention.

Seto sat down more gracefully next to him. "Alright Devlin, here's the 'biz'. KC's followers really like your game, Dungeon Dice Monsters," Seto gritted his teeth, "It's especially familiar with my **lady** consumers."

Duke smirked deliberately at that statement. "Go on."

"It's been requested to me repetitiously to create a game based off of your little dice game."

"You mean…like…a VIDEO game?"

"No, a Dance Dance Revolution game." Seto remarked sarcastically, "yes, a VIDEO game!"

"Dance Dance Revolution is still a video game."

"Shut up."

"How much will I profit from this, huh?"

Seto growled again. "I'm offering you 49%. Take it or leave it."

"49%? You just don't want to give me 50, do you?"

"Shut your mouth, Dukey-Boy."

Duke rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, I'm all for 49%."

"Now, you're gonna have to show me how your gay little dice game works."

"It's not gay."

"Well, either way, you still have to show me the game."

"With pleasure, Master." Duke teased. He admired Seto's ambition. His pride. He DEMANDED something and got it just as fast. And, to top it all of, he was dangerously handsome. Okay, maybe Duke admired Seto's passion a little too much. But, as mentioned earlier, girls weren't the only thing that could interest him.

Seto deviously smiled at the addressing of "master". You know, if you know Seto, that he's all for power. "Excellent. Be here same time tomorrow," He purred almost flirtatiously in Duke's ear, "Dice-Boy."

Was Seto flirting? Duke couldn't help but smile. He could tell flirting in anyone's tone. He was a master at this game.

Seto was indeed flirting.

…

Duke showed up the next day, a broad smile crossing his lips. He came to get Seto so they could play DDM at his shop. He worked his way to Seto's office door.

Seto looked up and through the glass of the door saw the handsome face in waiting. "Come in, Devlin."

"Hey Set-Set, you ready?"

"Would you stop it with the stupid nicknames, Devlin?"

"Hmm…they're more **pet** names, Master."

"Whatever it is, stop it. Or be boiled alive."

"You couldn't do that to me. You're not evil enough, Master." Duke smirked and sat on the edge of Seto's desk.

"Get your ass of my furniture that's not meant to have asses on it."

"Does this BOTHER you, Master?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'm going to sit RIGHT here, just so I can bother you."

"You're an ass."

"A sweet one." They left for Duke's shop. When they arrived Seto eyed it down.

"Problem?" Duke asked, noticing the rich boy's staring.

"It's so…small."

"Are you sure it's not how your place is so…big?"

"Maybe it's just me…"

"I bet it is, Master."

"Alright, show me how the game works."

"Come on in and I'll show you how the Devlin rolls."

"'The Devlin'? That your self-given title?"

"The ladies graced me with that title."

"Wonderful." Seto said dolefully.

"I know, right babe?"

Seto blushed a bit. Wait, Seto blushed? "Shut up with the names, Duke."

"Not interested."

They walked in and Seto looked around. "Not bad," he openly stated, "You have decent taste."

"Why thank you, 'O Gracious One." Duke mocked playfully.

"You're welcome, My Devlin." Seto mocked back.

"Alright, alright," Duke said, blushing, "Let me show you how it works."

"Wondrous."

"Okay, each player has five dice. You go through turns summoning and using dice. Depending on how the die unfolds and how you place it, your monster can move around."

"Are there any dragons in this game?" Seto interrupted.

"Well…Yes."

"Blue Eyes?"

"With the newest updated version, yes."

"Suddenly I've started caring. Go on."

"You push the die into a little square, and then your hologram appears."

The Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Seto remarked, marveling at the dragon.

"You basically move it around as the die path permits, tell it what to do, and it listens."

"So it's a lot like Duel Monsters."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's truth."

"You're an asshole!"

'Touché."

"Whatever. I still can't believe you only permit me 49%!"

"Can't you?"

"Yeah I can. Why'd I even say that?"

"You tell me."

Duke pouted.

Seto approached Duke's more personal space. "Something wrong, My Devlin?"

Duke blushed bashfully, and tried to hide it by looking away.

Seto kissed him.

Duke was a little shocked at first, but gladly accepted the kiss. He felt the hot tension between them, and he just couldn't hold the feeling any longer.

Seto lifted Duke by the waist, careful to not break the kiss, and sat him on the ledge of the DDM field. Seto felt he had all the power. That he was invincible.

Duke felt amazing, like he could do this forever.

Seto broke the kiss, but not his hold on Duke.

"Why'd you stop?"

"You want more, huh Devlin?"

"Huh?"

"**Tell me** you want it and you'll get it."

"No way!"

"Okay then…"

"Seto!"

"Do it, Duke."

"I-I want it! I want more!"

"Now say you're uke."

"What?"

"C'mon!"

"I'm…I'm UKE!"

"Good boy. Now you get your reward." Seto kissed Duke's bare neck, causing Duke to fight back moans. With this, he was unsuccessful. Seto liked that. He liked how he broke the Dice-Boy. Seto then lifter Duke again, this time setting him on a nearby couch.

Seconds later they were both shirtless and covered in hickies. Hands wandered everywhere, tongues moved and worked fiercely. Clothes? Not one article to be found.

They lay on the couch and watched the night go by, as Seto held his lover.

"S-Seto?" Duke addressed.

"What is it, my lover?"

"Do…do you think we could start to date?"

"Of course." Seto answered with no hesitation.

And that day marked history.

The day the incredible Duke Devlin was tied down.


End file.
